Fox Gordonson
Fox Gordonson is the product of Project Red Lightning,''' '''a secret UNWD operation to create a robotic successor to, and clone son of, Jonah Fury Gordonson. Character Appearance He is made of silver and white metal, and has the UNWD logo on his left breastplate, 9 circular blue lights on the right, three lights on either side, and larger lights on his palms. He has ginger hair with two long bangs hanging loose at either side of his fringe, and two odd spiky parts at the top. He wears a wine-red shirt with the UNWD logo on either shoulder, a yellow neckscarf, black boots, and grey trousers with a lightning bolt on either thigh. He tends to wear fingerless gloves when not in action. Personality He is as curious as a child, although robotically cold, blunt and analyctic. He is eager to learn, despite having difficulties grasping illogical concepts, and is a bit socially awkward. As his AI is a little flawed, he is easily overwhelmed, and quite introverted, needing to (literally) recharge after training. He also grapples with the pressure of living up to Jonah, as well as not being a 'real boy'. Abilities He is lightweight and flexible. His primary powers are his speed and agility, which allow him to bound through obstacles like a breeze, and his electrical powers, which can range from a slight tingling zap to a destructive electro-blast. History Project Red Lightning Project Red Lightning was begun when Jonah Fury Gordonson nearly lost his life at the hands of the nefarious DomIno Brothers. With the worries that this brush with death bought, along with his mother pestering him to settle down and have a child (which he had no intention of having the old fashioned way), he decided to hit two birds with one lightning-shooting cyborg stone. Bringing together all of the best scientists, technicians and engineers they had, Gordonson began on Project Red Lightning - a cyborg clone of himself that would be able to succeed where he'd failed and run the organisation if he (and his second in command) was out of action. The process of creating the body was fairly simple, but creating his AI was a little more difficult. To make him more 'human', he was put through the process of growing up in a childhood simulator, and his AI (now aged to 15 years old) was placed inside his first (and current) physical form. Training Fox began his training not long after being introduced to his new body. His training began with an introduction to his duties, and expanded to the average learning of a 15 year old child- school subjects, etiquette, kid stuff. It also included, however, an introduction to his powers- training in combat was just as important as training as a human being. His first 'incident' with the 'overload' occurred when he was being trained with fighting multiple enemies. He reverted to a violent, defensive state in order to defend himself, now known as 'Overload', a last-ditch defense tactic that had not yet been fine-tuned, causing his powers to strain and become uncontrollable. After the causes of the overloads were determined - mental and/or emotional overwhelming of his system - it was agreed that maybe his training should be a little more gradual, so as not to overwhelm his sensitive AI. Trivia * Although his Overload function cannot be removed without damage to his AI, his blue eyes and lights turn red if he is becoming unstable as a warning feature. * He is partially modelled after Jonah in his youth, and partially modelled after Glan Sterling. His name comes from one of Jonah's nicknames. * He has very poor volume control on his voice, and will often shout anything he says unless told to tone it down. He is programmed to be unable to swear. Category:UNWD Category:Males Category:Gordonson Family Category:Robots